


Allez

by Nomiliy



Series: Cirque du Drabble [3]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gen, Steve and Darren are married, but Larten and Steve still hate eachother, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomiliy/pseuds/Nomiliy
Summary: Darren learns how a children's fantasy series can be used for intimidation tactics.





	Allez

**Author's Note:**

> Allez: French for 'go'; used in fencing to denote when the players may begin typically by saying "En-gard, pret, allez!"

“Please, Larten,” Darren brought his mentor yet another kettle of tea, “take a break. You’ve been on the same chapter for two hours now.” 

“That _ infuriating _mongrel you are so fond of—”

“—my infuriating _ husband _—”

“—is trying my patience with his mental warfare,” he flipped the page like a defeated enemy, “but I will not be bested…!” 

Darren left the elder vampire to his imagination and shut the door to his quarters, only for devilish eyes and a sharp grin to take its place. 

“Still on _ The Philosopher's Stone, _isn’t he?” Steve said. 

Darren felt a migraine burn his temples. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Larten learning to read and Harry Potter being what Darren pushes him to learn from. Bonus points for Steve being a little shit that enjoys his father-in-law's STEEP learning curve.


End file.
